A Wolf In Fawkes Clothing Part III
by the-kept
Summary: The trade between Arnoud and the Agency, and a couple surprises...


"A Wolf In Fawkes Clothing"

Part III

Enter the Keep. The Official is on the phone with Arnoud, Hobbes, Eberts, and the Keeper are standing nearby waiting for the Official to respond.

****

The Official:

"And what exactly do you have that you think that I would want?"

****

Arnoud's Voice:

"Oh, nothing really. Just the plague of the 21st century. I have the file on Adam Reese and the only way your going to get it back is to give me the Quick Silver File."

****

The Official:

"And if I don't?"

****

Arnoud's Voice:

"Well I'm sure that I'll be able to find someone out there who would gladly compensate me for this file."

****

The Official:

"Well then I don't see any other choice."

****

Arnoud's Voice:

"I thought you wouldn't. I'll call you soon with the details of our transaction."

****

The Official:

"Very well."

__

The Official hangs up the phone. He's looking concerned and slowly looks up towards Hobbes, the Keeper, and Eberts.

****

The Official:

"People, we have a problem."

Enter Stark's office. 

__

Stark is seated at his desk looking over some papers. Suddenly an agent rushes in.

****

Stark:

"Well?"

****

The Agent:

"He's gone sir. We can't find a trace of him or Fawkes."

****

Stark:

"Find them and kill them."

End Teaser

Act I

Enter the Official's office (minutes later). The Official is at his desk, Eberts is hovering behind him, and Hobbes and the Keeper are seated.

****

The Official:

"Claire I need you and Eberts to make a copy of all our files on the QS9300 project. Hobbes assemble a team of no more than seven agents just incase Arnoud decides to double cross us."

****

The Keeper:

"Your actually considering going through with this?"

****

The Official:

"We don't have a choice. Arnoud has all of our files on Adam Reese and the plague that he was infected with."

****

The Keeper:

"If we go through with this how do we know that Arnoud won't just turn around and sell a copy of the files to the highest bidder?"

****

Hobbes:

"No, it's not his style this thing is to dangerous, even for Arnoud. This thing is to much of a risk for even him to use."

****

The Official:

"But still we can't let this information be floating around out there. It would be too easy for someone to get there hands on it."

__

The phone rings, Eberts reaches to pick it up, but the Official snatches it from him before he has the chance. Hobbes and the Keeper leave the room, the Official signals Eberts to follow, then Eberts scurries for the door.

****

The Official:

"This is him."

****

Arnoud's Voice:

"So are you ready to deal?"

****

The Official:

"My people are gathering the information that you requested. If you get what assurance do I have that you won't sell the file on Adam Reese to the highest bidder?"

****

Arnoud's Voice:

"You don't. You simply have no choice but to cooperate."

****

The Official:

"I see your point."

****

Arnoud's Voice:

"Write this down."

__

The Official grabs a pen and writes on a pad on his desk.

Enter all hallway in the Agency. Seven agents are lined up standing at attention. The camera passes by all of them for close ups, and then turns to see the agents lined up along the left with Hobbes standing in the middle of the Hallway ready to brief the agents.

__

Hobbes slowly walks down the hallway past the agents as he briefs them.

****

Hobbes:

"Alright, now listen up. We will be going covertly as backup in case Arnoud decides to pull a fast one. Until then we will…"

Enter the Keep. The Keeper and Eberts are working at the computer.

****

The Keeper:

"There, that's all of it."

****

Eberts:

"It'll take me just a second to transfer it to disc…Is something bothering you?

****

The Keeper:

"I don't know, it's just that we've been so busy getting ready for this trade that we haven't even had a chance to stop and ask, what ever happened to Darien?"

Enter an abandoned warehouse. Arnoud is looking at something on his computer. Darien is seated with a blank expression on his face.

__

Arnoud gets up and walks towards Darien.

****

Arnoud:

"Well everything is going according to plan, but there's just one question. What should I do with you, or more precisely how long should I wait before I kill you?

__

Darien just stares of into space expressionless. Arnoud pulls out a gun and points it at Darien. Darien has no reaction.

****

Arnoud:

"This is just like you! (angrily)"

__

Arnoud lowers the gun and tosses it onto a nearby table.

****

Arnoud:

"This is to easy, there isn't any satisfaction in killing you if you can't at least fight back."

__

Arnoud begins to walk away, but then stops and turns around.

****

Arnoud:

"No, I have a much better idea…"

The camera zooms into Darien's expressionless face. (fade out)

Act II

Enter a Chrysalis operations base. There are about ten agents standing at attention being debriefed.

Stark walks in.

****

Stark:

"What's your team's status?"

****

Agent leading debriefing:

"We should be ready to leave within the hour sir. Our phone tap on the Agency has given us the location and time at which the transfer takes place."

****

Stark:

"I'm here to give you an addition to your orders."

****

Agent leading debriefing:

"Sir?"

****

Stark:

"Aside from capturing the information that Mr. De'Fon has stolen from us, I want your team to seize the disc that the Agency is trading Arnoud in exchange."

****

Enter the Official's office. The Official is seated behind his desk, Hobbes and the Keeper are seated in front of the Official.

****

The Official:

"Claire, Arnoud has demanded that you and only you make the transaction with him."

****

The Keeper:

"Why me?"

****

The Official:

"I don't know, but I want you to be on your guard at all times when dealing with him. Hobbes and the other Agents will be on the radio close by if this goes bad.

****

Hobbes:

"That's right Keepy we'll be listen'n in on you the whole time. If that little Swiss miss does anything suspicious we'll be on him faster that he can say ABBA."

__

The Keeper slowly gives a confirming nod, a worried expression creeps over her face.

****

The Official:

"Hobbes, is your team assembled?"

****

Hobbes:

"Yes, sir we are ready to go, just give the word."

****

The Official:

"The word is given."

__

Hobbes and the Keeper leave the room.

The camera zooms in on the Official.

****

The Official:

"Good luck."

Act III

Enter a large roof top, Arnoud is waiting.

__

A door opens and the Keeper walks out and starts making her way to Arnoud.

****

Arnoud:

"Do you have it?"

****

The Keeper:

"Yes."

****

Arnoud:

"Very good."

__

Arnoud reaches his hand out to the Keeper, who hesitantly hands him the disc. 

****

Arnoud:

"Just give me a second to confirm the data and you'll have your disc."

__

Arnoud inserts the disk into a laptop and looks through the disc for a few seconds.

****

The Keeper:

"So why are you doing this?"

****

Arnoud:

"Doing what?"

****

The Keeper:

"Returning the information to the Agency."

****

Arnoud:

"Well let's just say I trust the Agency with it more than I trust Chrysalis with it."

****

The Keeper:

"You double crossed them?"

****

Arnoud:

"Of course, do you think that I would want an organization like that to have access to the deadliest plague ever to exist? They're to dangerous to be trusted with that."

****

The Keeper:

"What about the disc?"

****

Arnoud:

"To be honest, I don't have it on me… But I know who does."

__

Suddenly Fawkes unquicksilvers and grabs the Keeper from behind.

****

Arnoud:

"Did you honestly think I'd give you the disc?"

****

The Keeper:

"The thought had crossed my mind (sarcastically)…But I wasn't counting on it." 

__

Suddenly Hobbes and the other agents come out of the A.C. vents on the roof and surround them.

****

Hobbes:

"Come on Fawkes, let her go."

****

Arnoud:

"He can't hear you. If you don't let me go he'll break her neck…

__

Hobbes slowly lowers his gun, he signals the other agents to do the same.

****

Arnoud:

"Well it would seem that I am once again in control."

__

Then, the Chrysalis agents come up from side of the building and open fire. Everyone scrambles. Arnoud and Darien (who is still holding Claire) run of and duck behind a vent. Hobbes and the other agents duck for cover and open fire. A shoot out starts between the Chrysalis operatives and the agents.

Behind a vent, Arnoud is crouched with gun drawn. Darien is behind the vent still holding the Keeper.

****

Arnoud:

"Damn it!" (angrily)

__

Suddenly Fawkes grabs his head in agony. Arnoud notices and points his gun at him when the Keeper hits him and tries to get the gun away from him. Arnoud forces her down and is just about to shoot her when Darien comes from behind and tackles him.

****

Fawkes:

"Now that's not a very nice way to treat a lady."

__

Fawkes is on top off Arnoud with his hands around Arnoud's neck strangling him. Before he can finish the job a Chrysalis agent comes up and tries to shoot him. Fawkes goes invisible and throws the Chrysalis agent off the building. When he turns around Arnoud has vanished. Fawkes turns his attention towards the Keeper but before he gets to close Hobbes tackles him. The Keeper reaches into her hand bag and pulls out a syringe of counteragent and injects Darien. While Darien is recuperating Hobbes is giving cover fire.

****

Hobbes:

"How is he?"

****

The Keeper:

"I think he'll be alright. How are we doing?"

****

Hobbes:

"The Chrysali have us pinned down."

__

Fawkes slowly sits up.

****

Fawkes:

"Are they wearing thermals?"

****

Hobbes:

"No, I don't think so."

****

Fawkes:

"Well then, I guess there's only one way to find out."

__

Darien Quicksilvers.

The camera switches to Darien's point of view.

__

Darien makes his way around the building, he pause and turns around to look at where the agents are firing towards.

The camera centers in on Hobbes.

__

Hobbes grabs his radio.

****

Hobbes:

"All agents seize fire."

The camera goes back to Darien's point of view.

__

He looks down and sees a pipe leaning against a vent. The pipe is lifted up and then Quicksilvered. 

****

Fawkes:

"Well, this should come in handy."

__

Darien makes his way towards the Chrysalis operatives who are looking confused at why no one's shooting at them.

The camera switches to a third person vantage point.

__

Suddenly a Chrysalis agent is knocked unconscious, one nearby reaches into his pocket and a pair of thermal sunglasses can be seen coming out be he his knocked out before he can put them on. The other two Chrysalis agents at seeing this surrender and are apprehended by Hobbes and the other agents.

Act IV

Enter the Keep. Darien is sitting in his chair. Claire is looking Darien over.

****

The Keeper:

"So what do you remember about it."

****

Fawkes:

"Uh, not much really. It's really just sort of a blur. I really can't remember to clearly what happened, and about that. Hobbes was telling me about what happened on the roof, and well I'd like to apologize for what I did.

****

The Keeper:

"Nonsense, you don't have anything to apologize for, you I understand that you weren't in control of your actions."

__

The door opens and Hobbes walks in followed by the Official who Eberts hoveringly follows in.

****

The Official:

"How is he?"

****

The Keeper:

"He should make a full recovery, after a few days of resting."

__

The Official turns to Darien.

****

The Official:

"Good to have you back."

****

Fawkes:

"Well sir it's good to be back."

__

The Official turns and leaves, he's followed by Eberts.

****

Hobbes:

"So is this the real Fawkes are we gonna have to be on the lookout?" 

****

The Keeper:

"It's the real Darien, his brain functions are back to normal and there are no traces of the drugs in his system, the Quicksilver Madness burnt them out of his system."

****

Hobbes:

"Hey Fawkesy…"

__

Hobbes and Darien do an odd handshake.

****

Hobbes:

"Yeah, it's him."

****

The Keeper:

"Well of course it's him, I already told you that."

****

Hobbes:

"Hey don't get your feathers ruffled there Keepy I just had to see for myself."

__

Hobbes and the Keeper start arguing.

The camera zooms out from Darien's chair, Hobbes and the Keeper are seen in the background their argument can be heard but getting quieter and quieter until it's gone. Enter Voice over. "A woman by the name of Margaret Thatcher once said: "Standing in the middle of the road is very dangerous; you get knocked down by the traffic from both sides." And well after today I've found this to be very true. Then of course I'm sure that Arnoud has too. Today he's made an enemy, and well I can't say that I feel sorry for him, but it makes me wonder, who's going to get him first? (End Voice over)

Enter Arnoud's apartment.

__

The door is kicked open and Chrysalis operatives swarm in and begin tear the place apart. Stark Enters.

The End


End file.
